In the Night
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sesshomaru is afraid after Ryuukotsei allows him to watch a scary movie. It's a good thing he has Inutaisho to protect him.


WARNING (this story will contain the following): major OOCness, AU (modern times), fluff. Don't complain to me about any of these things, you didn't have to read my story

Father/son thing between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru…Sesshy is about four or five here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha characters, or the movie Child's Play. I make no profit from this

* * *

**In the Night**

Sesshomaru hid his face behind his eyes as the person in the movie was killed. He had wanted to watch this movie, his dad had never let him though. He had said Sesshomaru was too young and that it was too scary. _'Yeah, right,'_ Sesshomaru had thought at the time. That's why he was glad Ryuukotsei was watching him tonight. His mom was out of town for a couple of weeks on business and his dad had to work late tonight. When he asked Ryuukotsei if he could watch Child's Play, his dad's friend had told him that it would be too scary. Sesshomaru kept telling him repeatedly that he was brave enough though so Ryuukotsei finally put it on. He started to get worried though. He thought Sesshomaru would be able to handle it but he had been wrong. He got up and turned the movie off. Sesshomaru slowly put his hands down and looked at Ryuukotsei with wide eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have put that on..." Ryuukotsei mumbled.

Sesshomaru said nothing. There was a noise outside though so he jumped up and ran to Ryuukotsei.

"W-what was that?" he asked.

"It was only the wind." _Inutaisho is gonna kill me for this…_

Ryuukotsei brought Sesshomaru over to the couch. He was supposed to put him in bed but he doubted Sesshomaru would stay in his dark room all alone now. A few minutes later Inutaisho came home. He raised an eyebrow at his friend and son. Sesshomaru was sitting in Ryuukotsei's lap with his arms around him and his eyes closed.

"What's going on?" Inutaisho asked his friend. "Why isn't he in bed?"

"He wanted to wait for his dad," Ryuukotsei lied.

"Oh, he must be tired. Thanks for watching him."

"No problem. Bye, Sesshomaru." He put the boy down and got up. "I'll see you later, Inu."

"Alright, bye."

Then Ryuukotsei was gone.

"Okay, time for bed," Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru was quiet as he stood up. Something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru mumbled. He didn't want to tell his dad that he was scared. He wanted to be brave.

Inutaisho knew he was lying. He picked his son up and carried him upstairs. "Tell me the truth. Did something happen?"

The boy shook his head. Inutaisho sighed and opened his bedroom door. He pulled the blankets down and laid Sesshomaru on the bed. He pulled them back over Sesshomaru's tiny body.

"If there's nothing wrong then I'm going to my room. This is your last chance. Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay then. Good night."

"Night."

He kissed his son's forehead and turned off the light. He left knowing that Sesshomaru would come around soon.

--

Sesshomaru was terrified. His eyes were darting all around. He kept seeing strange things in the dark. His eyes finally landed on the closet doors. They were closed and had room inside…room for something to wait in before attacking. The idea that the killer doll was in the closet was stuck in his mind now. Any minute the creepy thing would come out kill him. Sesshomaru's heart began pounding. He could have sworn he just heard a noise from in there. He listened more carefully and imagined hearing the sound again. That did it for him.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" he screamed then hid under the covers.

Inutaisho heard his son and ran into the room. He turned on the lamp and sat next to the trembling bundle under the blanket. He pulled it down to reveal Sesshomaru with his eyes tightly shut. He quickly picked him up and hugged him close to his chest.

"Sessh…" he said softly. There was no way Sesshomaru could deny something was wrong now.

"Chucky's in the closet!" Sesshomaru cried.

"What…? Did Ryuu let you watch Child's Play?!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Daddy…he's gonna get me."

_Fucking Ryuu._ "Sesshomaru, it's just a movie. Chucky doesn't really exist. He's just a thing someone made up in order to make money off of. He isn't real and he isn't coming to get you. I promise."

Sesshomaru heard him but it didn't quell his fear. "Ch-check the closet?"

"Okay." He sat Sesshomaru on the bed and stood up. He opened the closet and looked around. "See? Nothing." He also checked behind the dresser and under the bed. He sat back down and pulled Sesshomaru onto his lap. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, come on."

He carried him to his own room and laid him on the bed. Inutaisho changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt then tucked Sesshomaru in. He lied down and joined his son. Sesshomaru was edging closer to him so he wrapped his arms around him and brought him close.

"Night, Daddy."

"Good night, Sesshomaru. I won't let anything happen to you."

The young boy was comforted by his father's words and closed his eyes. Inutaisho sighed with relief when Sesshomaru fell asleep. He was definitely going to kick Ryuukotsei's ass the next time he saw him.

--

Inutaisho yawned as he walked back upstairs. It was the middle of the night but he had woken up really thirsty. He was going back to his room with a glass of water. Just as he was about to get back into bed he saw Sesshomaru's eyes open and heard him scream. He quickly pulled his body to him.

"Shh, it's okay, Sessh. I'm right here," Inutaisho told him softly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sesshomaru nodded against his chest.

He sighed. _Ryuu._ "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I…Daddy, will you check under the bed?"

"Of course." He knelt down and looked. "Nothing's here. Wanna see for yourself?"

"O-okay." Sesshomaru climbed down and looked under too.

"Are you gonna be able to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

Inutaisho picked him up and put him back in bed. _At least he didn't wake up when I was downstairs._ He yawned again before lying down. He felt Sesshomaru curl up against his side so he put an arm around him.

"Sorry," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"For what?" Inutaisho asked.

"Being scared."

"Don't be silly. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Now go to sleep."

--

A few days later Inutaisho and Sesshomaru went over to Ryuukotsei's house. Inutaisho was ready to slap his friend for what he did.

"Hehe, hey guys," Ryuukotsei nervously chuckled as he let them in. "How've you been?"

"Well…" Inutaisho started. "Last night was the first night Sesshomaru didn't have any nightmares."

"Oh, well that's good." He yelped a second later when Inutaisho smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Okay…I deserved that. I felt bad though so I went and got a certain little boy by the name of Sesshomaru a gift."

The boy perked up at that. "What did you get me?" he asked.

He watched as Ryuukotsei grabbed a box. He sat next to the young kid and handed it to him. Sesshomaru immediately opened it and took out the tissue paper to see his present.

"Thank you, Ryuu!" he said as he grabbed the teddy bear. It was a light brown color with a red bow tie and black button eyes.

"Sorry for scaring you the other day. I wanted to make it up to you and I know you like stuffed animals so…yeah," Ryuu explained then grinned.

Sesshomaru hugged him then stood up to show his dad. "Look what Ryuu got me."

"That was nice of him, huh?" Inutaisho told him.

Sesshomaru nodded then sat back down next to Ryuu hugging the bear to his chest. He and his father stayed there for a few more hours before heading back home.

--

It was time for bed. Inutaisho wondered what Sesshomaru would do tonight. He didn't mind when the boy slept in his room, he just didn't want him to be scared.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru?"

"Can we sleep in your room?"

"Of course. Did you name your bear?"

"Yeah…his name's Jojo."

"Jojo, eh? Well, you and Jojo can always come. Are you still scared?"

"No…I just like being with you."

Inutaisho smiled. _Hehe, I'm sure you'll change your mind once you're older._ He picked his son up. "Alright, let's get you changed out of those clothes and into something more comfortable."

"Okay." Sesshomaru yawned then wrapped an arm around Inutaisho's neck and the other around his bear.

Inutaisho took him to his bedroom and got out his son's favorite pair of pajamas. He changed him into them then took him back to his room. Sesshomaru crawled under the blankets with his bear and waited for his dad to come.

As soon as Inutaisho lied down, Sesshomaru snuggled up next to him. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." He then kissed his forehead. Yawning, he was glad his son was finally no longer afraid of that killer doll.

* * *

=D I like kid Sesshomaru and nice Inutaisho, what can I say?


End file.
